pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Darkness
In this Taldeva unleashes a powerful force of darkness that leaves the Silent Planet in an eternal night. Plot Synopsis Taldeva has been continuously thinking about all the times she has been defeated, while doing so finds a depressed looking hedgehog, Rassilon, who has enough power to leave the planet in darkness. She then uses him as part of her plan to leave the Silent Planet in an eternal night. With Taldeva's plan working this then causes Threetails to be left in her wereform, maybe forever...unless something is done. Characters Heroes Threetails the Fox(normal form and wereform) Dexter the Fox PIXEL Rebecca the Rabbit and Bonkers Villains Taldeva the Fox Rassilon the Hedgehog Chapter 1-Thinking of a Plan In Toxin Forest, Taldeva was thinking of a plan in her hidden base. Taldeva: *growling* That stupid fox, why is it that she always seems to defeat me. Ever since she became a guardian my life has been going down the drain.... The alarms in the base then went off. Taldeva: What now?!!! She then takes a look at the security monitors which then show a light blue and white hedgehog wandering around the base. Taldeva: An intruder...in my base?...I wonder how he got in. Taldeva then ran to the elevator and went down to the 3rd floor in her base where the hedgehog was. Taldeva: *growls* Who are you and how did you get into my base?!?!! Rassilon: *in a depressed way*...My name is Rassilon and also..maybe you should lock the front door of your base next time to avoid people like me from entering... Taldeva: *in an embarrassed voice*...I...I...left the front door unlocked? Rassilon: Yes you did. Taldeva: Never mind that! What do you want?!! Rassilon: I don't know, I was feeling depressed and just wandered in here... Taldeva: *in a sarcastic voice*...Great, just great...*growls* Then Taldeva begins to rage about stuff, after a couple of minutes later she begins to calm down. Rassilon: Are you ok? Taldeva: *still very angry* Yes I am, now tell me something, do you have any powers or skills that could be useful to me. Rassilon: Well maybe... Taldeva: *growls* JUST TELL ME!!! Rassilon: Ok, OK! Gawd, calm your farm...I can control ice and darkness....there happy? Taldeva: *changes her tone of voice to a more happy tune* Yes, yes......that could be useful..... Ten minutes later... Taldeva: I'm getting an idea!!! Rassilon: Yeah what? Taldeva: Well with your power to control darkness and with the amount of power we process, we might be able to make a machine that could use your powers to leave all the people of the Silent Planet in the dark....forever! Rassilon: What like an eternal night or something?....dude that's sounds awesome. Taldeva: Yes and the best bit about it is that my enemy Threetails will be left in her wereform....for the rest of her life... Rassilon: How does that work? Taldeva: You see Threetails can turn into a werefox when she's angry, but only when it's night time.... Rassilon: So?.... Taldeva: So...when she sees that the whole world has been turned into complete darkness and that her people are scared, she'll begin to rage and turn into a werefox and she'll be weaker than usual, due to her not being able to use her powers. Rassilon: That's a pretty good plan, I like... Taldeva: Yes it is, now let's get this machine working....*laughs* They then begin working on the machine, which they finish couple of hours later. Chapter 2-The Disappearing Light Elsewhere in High Voltage Zone... Dexter: *yawns* It's been so relaxing lately, not having to deal with Taldeva. It's been nearly a month since she tried to take over the world. PIXEL: Yes that's so true, I've been so happy and relaxed lately, I think Threetails has been too. Dexter: *smiles* Yeah, Threetails really needed a break, she works so hard, protecting a whole planet is a very big job. Threetails then comes walking outside, still half asleep. Threetails: *yawns* Hey guys, what ya doing? Dexter: Hey sis, not much, just talking about how Taldeva hasn't been around lately. PIXEL: Yes and how you work ever so hard on protecting the planet. Threetails: Really? I've been so calm lately, I feel like a new me. Dexter: *laughs* Yeah, but we know that will never happen... Threetails: Shut Up!!! *pushes Dexter* It could happen.....maybe in a million years... PIXEL: *giggles* So what did you dream about? Threetails: Well first I dreamed about.....someone.....and then I ended up dreaming about me being a professional artist, it was awesome! PIXEL: Cool! Dexter: *smiles* I bet I know who you dreamed about.....the guy you love.... Threetails: *blushes then lightly punches Dexter's shoulder* I told you to shut up!!!! PIXEL: *giggles then looks up at the sky shocked*..uh...guys.... Threetails and Dexter: WHAT??!!!!?!.... They all look up to see that the sunlight was disappearing, the world was becoming darker and darker every second... Dexter: So much for taking a break.... PIXEL: What's going on? Why is the world suddenly turning dark? Threetails: I don't know, but I bet it might have something to do with a certain black fox... All the people on the planet start to panic about the sunlight disappearing. Dexter: This isn't good... PIXEL: What are we gonna do Threetails?....... Threetails looked like she was about to rage, she was furious, the look on her face said it all. Dexter: Sis?....are you ok? Threetails: *in her demon voice*...No, I'm not ok, I'm standing here...having to listen to my people scream in fear....*growls* The sunlight had disappeared fully now and Threetails began to change..... Dexter: *in a worried voice* Sis.... PIXEL: *in a scared voice* Threetails?.....*shivering* The transformation had then finished, Threetails was now in her wereform. Dexter: Are you ok? Threetails: *starting to calm down* Yeah, I'm just so angry... Dexter: Just take it easy, you've just transformed into a werefox and you won't be able to use your electricity or silent powers... Threetails: I know, I become physically stronger...but...I can't use my normal powers, stupid wereform.... PIXEL: *still scared and hiding* Threetails: PIXEL you can come out know, I'm not angry.... PIXEL: Ok....*happily starts humming* Dexter: So...what know? Threetails: Well from what we saw, I think the darkness was coming from Toxin Forest...maybe Dexter: I guess we could check there, but that's really, REALLY far away... Threetails: Hmm yeah, I guess we'll have to take the long way there, you guys in. Dexter: You bet. PIXEL: I'm so totally in. Threetails: Then lets go. The three then head out of High Voltage Zone to make their way to Toxin Forest. Chapter 3-A Familiar Face Threetails, Dexter and PIXEL had been travelling for a short amount of time until they came across some of Taldeva's robots. Dexter: Oh no, she's sent out the BAT-BOTS, I bet their looking for us... Threetails: Or they could just be on their lunch break *laughs* Dexter: It's not joking time, it's beat up the robots time! Threetails: I know, but seriously...I just wanted to make one joke, but anyway *starts running towards the BAT-BOTS* Dexter: Wait for me!!! Threetails started destroying all of the robots, parts flying everywhere, by the time Dexter made it over, they were all gone. Dexter: Seriously, you could've left me some... Threetails: Well i'm sorry that you weren't fast enough Dexter: *looks around* So where are we now? Threetails: I don't know, hard to see because of the dark Dexter: I thought you could see in the dark? Threetails:....Shut up.... PIXEL: *scanning the area* Apparently from what my data bank is telling me, we're in Autumn Meadow Dexter: Really? I hardly recognise it PIXEL: Also i'm detecting that we're not the only ones in this area... Threetails: Really, where's the signal coming from? PIXEL then points to a bush on their left, Threetails then walks over to it and sees Rebecca and Bonkers hiding behind it. Threetails: Rebecca, what are you doing here? Rebecca: *looks up* I've been following yous, I wanted to help save the planet Bonkers: Chao....chao, chao.... Threetails: You shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous *with a seriously look on her face* Rebecca: I know and i'm sorry...*sad face* Threetails: *sighs* You might as well come with us, that way I can keep an eye on you Rebecca: R-really? Yay! Bonkers: Chao! *flies around happily* Rebecca: *hugs Threetails* Thank you Mummy *smiles* Threetails: No problem Dexter: Come on you guys, we better keep moving...unless you want more BAT-BOTS to come? Threetails: We're coming...Seriously, calm your farm bro... The five of them then continue their journey. Chapter 4-The Message... With Taldeva... Taldeva: *laughs while looking at her TV watching the planet turning into utter chaos* The plan is going perfectly, just as I hoped *smiles* Rassilon: *sitting on the ground reading comic books* So now what....? Taldeva: *stops laughing* Huh? oh, uh....hmm *thinks* I guess we just sit and watch the chaos *laughs* Rassilon: *facepalm* I've got a better idea....*walks over to the computer* Taldeva: *looks annoyed* What are you doing?.... Rassilon: I'm creating a virus to send to Threetails' annoying, holographic friend. If the virus is successful then PIXEL will be unable to navigate them here. Taldeva: Rassilon! You brilliant hedgehog! Rassilon: Whatever....*clicks send* It's now sending... Taldeva: Perfect! *laughs* With Threetails... Dexter: *looks at his watch* Hmm, it's getting late...maybe we should stay here for the night. Threetails: I guess so, PIXEL where are we now? PIXEL's holographic image starts glitching out a bit. Threetails: PIXEL, are you ok? PIXEL: Huh?...I don't know, I got this message before...it said "The end is near now" Dexter: That doesn't sound good PIXEL: Since I got it, i've been feeling a little...uncomfortable Rebecca: You gonna be alright? *sad face* PIXEL: I d-don't know, maybe I should stay in my computer form, just to be safe...*transforms* Threetails: Ok then, i'll carry you *picks her up* PIXEL: T-thank you...f-friend... Dexter: We'll rest up for the night, then hopefully PIXEL will be feeling better They then all went to sleep that night, in the morning PIXEL was getting worse. Threetails: *wakes up to find PIXEL glitching non-stop* P-PIXEL! *picks her up* Are you ok? Dexter: What the?! PIXEL: *voice and image glitching* I-i'm not o-ok....2-20 minutes ago I-I d-detected a virus i-in my p-p-programing...unable t-to erase the v-virus... Rebecca: Oh no! *sad face* Bonkers: Chao! Threetails: PIXEL...no...you've gotta be ok..*tears in her eyes* PIXEL: I-i'm sorry T-threetails... Dexter: Can you atleast tell us where we are before you go? PIXEL: I c-can, you a-are currently in D-demon Valley Dexter: *nods* Thank you... PIXEL: Y-you're welcome...goodbye my f-friends...*shuts down* Silence then fell for a couple of minutes. Rebecca: She's gone...*hugs Bonkers tightly* Bonkers: Chao... Dexter: *walks over to Threetails and puts his hand on her shoulder* You ok sis? Threetails: *sitting on the ground with tears running down her face* PIXEL's gone...I can't believe it...How could I let this happen... Dexter: Threetails it's not your fault, we may have a chance of bringing her back, but not now...we have a job to do. Threetails: *wipes the tears from her face* I guess your right... Dexter: Come on, we have to keep going, it's what PIXEL would've wanted us to do Threetails: *nods her head* They then continue walking through Demon Valley, thinking of their missing friend. Chapter 5-Peace, Quiet and the Interruption 3 days had past since PIXEL had been shutdown. All of them were more on their guard now, since they had no one to alert them if someone was coming or if there were traps around. Rebecca: *is walking next to Threetails, then looks up* Mummy...where are we? Bonkers: Chao chao Threetails: Hmm, from what I can see...we're in Misty Cave Zone Rebecca: Ok *smiles* Dexter: *sighs* Well I hope we arrive at our destination soon, my feet are killing me. Threetails: It shouldn't be that far away... *looks around* Dexter: *sits on the ground* Well i'm taking a rest, all this walking is really making me tired...*looks annoyed* Threetails: *looks at him* We can't stop now...it's not that far, trust me Dexter: Come on, we've been walking non-stop since we lost PIXEL, can we please stop for a couple of minutes? Threetails: *goes silent for a second, then rubs the back of her head* Fine, I guess so... Dexter: Thank you... Threetails: *sits down, with her arms crossed, looking annoyed* Rebecca: *sits next to Threetails then starts hugging her* You're so fluffy in your wereform, so cuddly *smiles* Threetails: *smiles a little* Rebecca, you silly little rabbit...i'm always fluffy Rebecca: That is true *giggles* Bonkers: *flies around them happily* After a while, silence then fell throughout Misty Cave Zone... and Rebecca had gone exploring.... Dexter: Huh?...why did everything just become silent? *looks concerned* Threetails: I don't know....but we better get ready to leave... Dexter: I agree Threetails: Well it's about time you finally agree with me! Dexter: Shut Up!!! Bonkers then came flying up to them, with a frightened look on his face Bonkers: Chao, CHAO CHAO!!!!!!! *pointing to the direction he came from* Dexter: What's wrong Bonkers? And where's Rebecca? They all here a scream coming from near by Threetails: *looks worried* I think I know where she is...*looks at them* You guys stay here, i'm gonna go find her *runs off* Dexter: She better be careful...If we hear something bad happening then we'll look for them... Bonkers: *nods his head* Chao With Threetails Threetails: *running as fast as she can in her wereform, through the area* Come on Rebecca, where are you? After awhile she finally found Rebecca, who had been captured by some of Taldeva's BAT-BOTS Rebecca: Momma!!! Help me, please!!! Threetails: Don't worry Rebecca, i'm coming! *running towards the robots* When Threetails tried to get near Rebecca, the BAT-BOTS punched her out of the way Threetails: *growls* How dare you keep me away from her!!! *charges at them* She then began ripping the robots apart, using her sharp claws and teeth Rebecca: *covers her eyes, not wanting to watch* Threetails: *bites one of the robots heads off* This is what you get for trying to stop me!!!! *punches another robot in the chest* Then finally, she destroyed all of the robots, Rebecca then uncovered her eyes Threetails: *standing there puffing, trying to breath* Dexter: THREETAILS!!! *running up to them, with Bonkers* Are yous two ok? Threetails: Yeah, we're fine... Rebecca: I'm sorry that I made you worry. I just wanted to explore. Dexter: Yes, we can tell... Rebecca: *hugs Bonkers* Bonkers: Chao! *smiles* Threetails: *smiles* I'm so happy that your safe Rebecca: Me too Dexter: Anyway, we should get moving Threetails: *nods* Yes, it's not that far now, we should be there by the end of today... Rebecca: Ok, lets go! They then continued walking, making their final steps to Toxin Forest Chapter 6-The Meeting The 4 of them had finally made it to Toxin Forest, they then began their plan Dexter: So what do we do, it seems pretty obvious that she has a hidden base... Rebecca: But Dexter, you could be wrong, she might not Dexter: Whatever Threetails: She is right...I think we should split up and look for the base, then in 30 minutes we meet back here and see if any of us have found anything Rebecca: That's a good idea *smiles* Bonkers: Chao! Dexter: Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try Threetails: Ok, meet up with you guys soon They then split up into different directions, little did they know they were being watched by the enemy Taldeva: *looking at the security monitors* Ha, they really are hopeless, they don't even know that I put cameras all around the area *laughs* With Dexter Dexter: Why did I get stuck with the pathway that is full of dangerous planets *growls* Some BAT-BOTS then appeared and blocked his way Dexter: What? Oh...so you wanna fight me?! Well come on then, lets go! Dexter then began destroying the robots one by one, meanwhile with Rebecca and Bonkers Rebecca: *in a scared voice* This place is really creeping me out...*hugs Bonkers* Bonkers: *nods his head in agreement* Rebecca then gets a bit of a jumpscare from hearing noises in the bushes Rebecca: Uh...maybe we should go back and wait for Threetails and Dexter Bonkers: Chao chao... They then walk back the way they came from, with Threetails Threetails: *walking along the path while staring at PIXEL's computer form, that seemed lifeless* Oh PIXEL...I hope you'll be ok... She walked for awhile then came across a large machine, which was an energy holder Threetails: Hmm...what is that? *walks closer to it, then realised what it was* Oh my, it's an old energy holder, I thought these were all destroyed when Eggman captured me and the others when I was 10 *examining the machine closely* I wonder if it still works... She then carefully look around the machine, found the start button and slowly pressed it. The machine began to slightly shake and turned on. Threetails: Hmmm, I wonder...*looks at PIXEL's computer form* Could I bring her back?... She then connects PIXEL to the energy holder, the power automatic gets sent into PIXEL's power core. She begins to turn on. Threetails: Yes...got her going, now to enter the virus eliminator code *types in the code* I hope this works...*presses enter* PIXEL's computer form then began to shake rapidly, Threetails began to worry. After a couple of minutes the virus had been eliminated, PIXEL than began to return to her normal programing. PIXEL: Huh?...Programing has return to normal, no virus detected....I'm ok... Threetails: *tears of joy run down her face* P-PIXEL!!! *hugs her* I'm so happy your ok *smiles* PIXEL: *transforms into her holographic form* Threetails, you saved me...thank you...friend Threetails: No problem PIXEL: *looks at the energy holder* So you used this machine to help me....*scans the machine* From what my scan is telling me, Taldeva must have modified the machine to control the darkness spreading across the world Threetails: Really? PIXEL: Yes Threetails: Then should we destroy it? PIXEL: We could, but the main controls for the eternal darkness are probably in Taldeva's base, this energy holder here are the back-up controls i'm guessing...However destroying it would help us alot, but the short answer is yes you maybe destroy it *smiles* Threetails: Ok, that's all I needed to hear *grins* Threetails than ripped the energy holder apart with her huge claws and sharp teeth within a couple of seconds. Threetails: Now, we must go and meet up with the others PIXEL: Ok They then run off to go and find the others Category:Fanfics Category:Thundertails fanfics